Many times when people are at stores, they pay cash for items instead of using debit cards or credit cards. As inflation has steadily increased over the years, the value of coins has lessened to the point where many people view many types of coins as a nuisance, and would rather not have a large amount of change jangling around in their pockets and purses. For example, in the United States, many people do not like to receive pennies back as change, and even nickels or dimes, and in some cases quarters as well, because they do not like carrying change in the form of such coins.